Book one: Red Flash
by Axel Knight
Summary: What would life be like for Naruto if he had his parents from the very beginning? What would happen if he was born earlier than canon? What would happen if he was part Senju? Naruto shall show the shinobi world who the Red Flash is and become a Legend that surpasses The Sage of Six Paths himself.(Op Naruto/Senju/Older/Before Canon/Seal Master/Wood release) Book 1 out of 3


**Hello again everyone Axel here, and welcome to my new story, this is the story that I have been working on for a while now and I finished the timeline and all the important stuff (only written one chapter so far but I got the rest of the chaptets for this story already planned)**

 **I hope you all like it and would want to see more.**

 **Before anyone jumps the gun and says I'm bashing so and so just stop, I'm trynna add some humor to it so it can be somewhat funny to read if you have a problem with the Sasuke scene just skip it, he wont appear until the next book(which is a new story check the An down below)**

 **That's all folks, hope you like the chapter(No need to comment about my spelling mistakes, I know it's probably a lot but work with me here I'm doing it over the phone)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything you recognize**

 **LINE BREAK**

It was early in the morning at the academy where we find one Erza Uzumaki Senju reading a personel journal that had sealing formulas in it that she got from her mother.

The book was her second most prized possession, her first was the green and red necklace that she always wore around her neck that she has kept on since her third birthday. The necklace and journal was her older brother's Naruto Uzumaki Senju the God Of Shinobi.

She smiled at that name, he was(in her opinion) the greatest shinobi that has ever existed, even surpassing The sage of six paths himself. She couldn't help but giggle at herself, she was without a doubt his number one fangirl, but could anyone really blame her?

Everyone in Konaho was a fangirl/fanboy when it came to that man, even the Uchiha had to show respect to him.

She was cut short out of her daydreaming when she heard yelling coming into the classroom. When Erza looked up from her journal she could see a blonde female in dark purple clothing.

This was Ino Yamanaka the heiress of her clan, she would always gossip about other people's lives and next to her was the pink haired female she heard coming down the hall, Sakura Haruno the girl with the biggest forehead she has ever seen.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY INO-PIG." Screeched Sakura.

"MAKE ME FOREHEAD." Ino yelled back. They were trying to get the seat next to Sasuke Uchiha the self proclaimed God of Shinobi because according to him, only an Uchiha should become a God.

She then looked to see he was sitting in the back corner looking out the window brooding like he usually does. Probably thinking ways of killing his elder sister who killed half of her clan.

 _'One day Izumi, I will have my revenge and make you wish you never betrayed me...why the fuck is that tomato looking at me. Probably wants this Uchiha dick, hmph only an Uchiha can truly please someone.'_ Sauske thought smuggly until he got a shit eating grin on his face while looking at Erza while giggling.

 _'I wonder if he knows his hair is shaped like a duck's ass...why the fuck is that emo smiling and giggling at me, what a disgusting pervert.'_ Erza thought looking away from the freak. She turned her attention back to the two females who were pushing there forheads together.

"There so troublesome to deal with." said a boy who had a pineapple for hair.

"Everything's troublesome to you Shika."

All she got from the male was a groan. No matter how long they've known each other she never get's his name right. Kami why does he have to sit next to the tomato.

"My name is Shikamaru Erza not Shika." He said half asleep, she then looked at him bored.

"You say something Shikass?" she said with a eyesmile, she only does this to piss people off.

 **LINE BREAK**

At the dango shopped a purple haired female sneezed.

"You ok Anko-chan?" asked Kurenai who was in the middle of drinking her tea next to her friends.

"Yeah, its probably nothing don't worry about it." Anko said who was looking at the sky while giggling knowing full well that someone will continue her legacy.

"Hey Hana-chan you think she's okay?" asked a long purple haired Kunoichi who was looking at Anko like she'd grown a second head.

"Yeah shes probably fine, probably thinking of torturing a poor shmuck" Hana said while she was petting one of her dog's.

 **LINE BREAK**

Kakashi was standing infront of the memorial wall while reading his porn when he sneezed. He looked up at the sky then he looked back at the memorial wall with a faint smile on his face.

'It looks like someone else took after us eh?' he then looked up at the Hokage monument and looked at the previous Hokages.

"You would be proud of her sensie, she will become a fine kunoichi." Kakashi said with a eyesmile.

 **LINE BREAK**

Kami how he hated redheads, they were always so troublesome to deal with, THEY WERE EVEN WORSE THEN BLONDES.

"Forget I said anything Erza" Shikamaru said knowing full well he won't win a argument with a women.

Erza didn't say anything but on the inside she was ontop of a hill waving a flag with fireworks at her victory. She looked at the rest of the kids in the class, most of them were civilians but some of them came from clans.

The first was Shikamaru Nara, the heir to his clan. The Nara are without the doubt the smartest clan in the village, but they were the laziest people she ever met. Shikass was always sleeping or complaining about how redheads are so troublesome and how they look like tomatoes, he even said how her brother looked liked a tomato...The nerve of him!, nobody disrespects him and gets away with it. After she beat him with a inch of his life, he learned not to call any readhead tomatoes or disrespect Erzas brother again.

Next was Kiba Inuzuka, the heir to his clan who thinks he can claim any female he wants because he's a self proclaimed Alpha. He always tries to hit on her but she would always ignore him or she kicked him in his balls... Life was good for Erza.

Then Shino Aburame, the heir from his clan who never really talked so much, but when he does talk they talked about each other clans and what each one specializes in.

Then there was Hinata Hyuga, the heiress from her clan, she was a quiet and timid girl who rarely spoke and kept to herself. Erza tried to talk to the poor girl but all Hinata did was faint, oh well she can always try again someday. As she was thinking to herself she missed Iruka come into the classroom.

"Ok class quite down we got a special guest today"Iruka said while trying to get control of students.

As the class quited down a old man walked in the room while smoking a pipe. As soon as he walked in the class irrupted whispering to each other.

"Shut up!" screamed Iruka, who's head got 10 times larger for some apparent reason.

"It's alright Iruka-kun, they are just excited thats all, carry on" Hiruzen said while he continue to smoke his pipe. He started to look around the classroom, taking note of every clan heir/heiress. As he looked at Sauske he was currently looking out the window not paying attention to his sensie. He would have to get some Anbu to watch over the Uchih, he knows the child isn't in his right mind.

He then looked next to Shikamaru and finally seen Erza Uzumaki Senju sitting there, they locked eyes and he smiled and nodded to her, she did the same. He was like a second Grandfather for her.

"Of course, today class we are going to discuss the Third Shinobi war, so we have former Lord Third the former Hokage here to explain what happened in the war." he said getting there attention. Hiruzen smiled at them as they all had star's in there eyes except for a few.

"We are going to discuss what happened in the war and how two legends came to be, one was Minato Senju or you would have known him as Lord Fourth and the other was Naruto Uzamaki Senju or you would have known him as-"

"Why are we learning about those two?, we should be learning Justus not about some losers." Sasuke said interrupting the Hokage. At this everyone in the classroom gave the Uchiha a glare, even his fangirls glared at him. One does not insult two of the greatest shinobi that has ever lived and get away with it. Especially when everyone is a Fangirl or Fanboy to one Naruto U Senju.

"I would advise you to watch your mouth Uchiha, disrespect them again and I will show you why I was once called the God of Shinobi" Hiruzen stated coldly while releasing his ki, this caused everyone to flinch.

Erza looked like she was about to kill the Uchiha, how dare he insult her father and her brother as tho they were beneath him. Her eyes became slitted and red she was about to attack him but stopped when she felt the Third Hokage staring at her.

"Pay attention Erza-chan, I think you would like to listen to this story very much" Hiruzen said knowing full well what she was planing.

She looked at him then nodded her eye's returning back to blue.

"Now then where exactly should I begin this tale, hmm yes in order to tell you about the Third war I must first explain who won it for us so we must begin where it all started." He said with a smile. Yes they will know how it all began.

 **FLASHBACK(STORY STARTS)**

It is around midnight in Konoha where we find two people talking to one another.

"How is she doing" a white haired man ask his blonde companion. They were currently in a empty room that looked to be a hospital room with medical supplies everywhere.

"She's stable as of right now, the seal almost came undone but I was able to fix it before it broke free." Said the blonde companion who had a tired look on his face.

"That's good, the last thing we need is the fox running around and destroying the village am I right" laughed the white hair man, even though he was laughing he knew how close they were from being royally fucked over.

"No need to tell me Tou-san but at least she made it with our son." The blonde father smirked as remembered his wife giving birth, it was the most beautiful thing he saw and nothing could ruin the moment, except for his wife nearly crushing his hand as she delivered there new child.

"Oh what did you name him? I bet he's gonna be such a ladies killer just like me when I was yonger, hey do you think he will like any of my book's?" said the white haired man, who had a shit eating grin on his face and was nearly jumping up and down imagining him finally being able to pass on his per-art onto.

"You better be careful Kaa-chan dosent hear you, you know how she gets when you talk about that stuff." frowned the blonde.

"Oh please Minato she wont do anything to me, she can yell at me all she wants but deep down I can feel she's a bigger pervert then me" giggled the white hair man, who had a small nose bleed.

"Is that right Jiraiya?" said man paled slightly and turned around slowly to see a angry blonde glaring holes in him.

"T-tsu-hime i didnt see you there love or sense you either " Jiraiya said while mumbling the last part, even after all these years being with each other he was terrified of Tsunade and her legendary strength, he still had nightmares along with scars when he got caught peepping on her at the hotsprings when he was younger. And the messed part about it was THEY WERE TOGETHER FOR 3 YEARS AFTER HAVING MINATO!, it just wasn't fair, but he agreed to stop peeping after that.

But then how did he write his porn stories?, Simple he just paid someone to do the peeping and then write everything they saw. Yes nobody will stop him from writing his porn I mean art...even tho when a new book comes out Tsunade would beat the shit out of him. Life just wasn't fair for our favorite pervert.

"What were you saying about our grandson and your book's" said Tsunade with a all to sweet smile.

"Now hime it's not what it sounds like, all I was saying was he might like to read some of my stories thats all." Jiraiya said while he was praying to any God to spare him.

"Listen here Jiraiya dont you even think about corrupting our grandson, it's already bad you corrupted Minato-kun, I won't have you doing it to their child!" Tsunade said while already planning a beating later on to make sure her husband understood.

"But Kaa-chan I'm not a pervert." Minato said frantically waving his arms back and fourth. All he got from his mother was a glare that sent shivers down his spine.

"Tsunade-sama Kushina-chan is ready for visitors" said a 7 year old girl that was dressed in a small nurses outfit.

"Thanks Shizune-chan, ok lets go check on her and the baby." Tsunade said while walking out of the room follwed by the pervert and blondie. As they walked the halls they came to room 302. As they entered they see a red hair women who seen better days holding a new born baby that was wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey kush-chan you feeling ok?" Minato asked looking at his wife as he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How do you think I'm feeling Minato, I just had a baby!" Kushina said glaring at her husband. Minato sheepishly chuckled while scratching the back of his head, he knew it was a stupid question but he had to asked.

"Let me hold the brat Kushina-chan I wanna see me grandson." Jiraiya asked, he was really curious to see what the child looked like. As Kushina handed over the baby to Jiraiya, he took in the boys fitures, the kid had red hair like his mother aswell as her face fitures. But the odd thing he noticed were three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Hey what's with the whiskers?" Jiraiya questioned,

"Akame said it has to do with me being her jinchuriki" said Kushina with a small smile. Many people would be surprised if they found out the Kyubi was actually a female and not a male, Kushina long ago befriended the Kyubi and they became friends at a young age.

"Well Minato it looks like the kid didn't get anything from you" Jiraiya said, Minato was about to say something but the child started to wake up, when the child opened his eyes to everyone they all seen what could be described as the blueist eyes they seen. It was like looking at an endless ocean trapped in his eyes.

"Oh looks like he got his father's eyes" said Tsunade with a smile on her face.

"You never did tell me his name Minato?" questioned Jiraiya.

"We named him Naruto." Kushina smiled at her bundle of joy while giggling.

"You named him fishcake?" but the only thing that earned him was a smack in the head from his wife.

"It means malestrom dattebane!" yelled Kushina while her hair started to raise and took on the form of 9 tails.

"Kush-chan calm down your starting to scare Naruto-kun" said Minato. Kushina looked down from Jiraiya and noticed her son started to cry a bit.

"Give him back to me old man!" Kushina yelled as she snatched her baby away from the toad man.

"Oh dont worry Naru-chan mommy wont hurt you I was just yelling at your perverted grandfather" said Kushina while rocking her baby back and forth trying to calm him down. As this was going on nobody noticed the new arrivals in the room.

"Kukukuku looks like the idiot is scaring the baby" said the pale looking women who was dressed in a lab coat.

"Now now Oro-chan Jiraiya-kun probably done it on accident."said a man who looked to be in his late 50s. This was none other then the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, the God of shinobi or also known as the professor. Standing next to him was a pale looking women with snake like eyes, this was Orochimaru the last of the legendary sannin.

"Hey I didn't do anything the kids just scared of Kushina thats all!" yelled Jiraiya as he pointed a finger at the new mother.

"What did you just say pervert" Kushina said with narrowed eyes. When he was about to reply he noticed that all the females were glaring at him, wishing he would just say something. He chose to keep quiet while his son just patted his back. While Hiruzen begane talking with Tsunade and Jiraiya, Kushina was looking at her new born son while he was trying to cuddle her.

 _'He's pretty cute Kushina.'_ said Akame who was currently laying down in the seal.

 _'Of course he is, I'm his mother after all, especially with his wisker marks'_ she thought while giggling as she brushed her finger over the marks.

 _'Well your welcome.'_ The Nine-Tailed fox said as she went back to sleep. She was cut short of playing with her child when Tsunade asked her a question.

"Can you repeat that Kaa-Chan, I was talking with Akame-chan." said Kushina as she looked up at her mother in-law.

"I said you can go home tomorrow morning, we just want to keep you over night to run some test." replied Tsunade as she was looking at her medical chart.

"Ok that's fine with me" replied Kushina as she went back to cuddling her child. As this was going on Jiraiya was having a private conversation with Minato in the corner.

"You know we should start training him as soon as possible, Minato remember the toad prophecy I told you about?" Questioned Jiraiya.

"Yeah you said that the child of prophecy would be born between two powerful shinobi. I always thought it was going to be me because off you and Kaa-chan. But I'm guessing now I was never it so why bring it up now?" Asked Minato.

"Because I never told you the full prophecy, it said the child would be be born from two powerful shinobi with ancient blood in them that goes back to the time of The Sage of Six Paths."Jiraiya said.

"So with me being a Senju and Kushina being a Uzumaki you think its Naruto." Minato replied as he looked over at his wife and son.

"Yes I do so that's why I think we should train him. At first I thought you were the child of prophecy, but it wouldn't make sense because my blood dosent go back to ancient times." Said Jiraiya. Minato thought of this, he thought he was the chosen one but Jiraiya didn't have any ancient blood his mother was a civilian woman and he never knew his father but his mother told him he was a drunk who she had a one night stand with so it couldn't be him. Then that only leaves Naruto.

"What do you think we should do then?" Minato questioned.

"We should let him be a normal kid for couple of years, then we should start traning him."Jiraiya said.

"Do you think Kaa-chan and Kush-chan will let us, knowing them there probably going to smother him."Minato said.

"Dont worry we'll explain the situation to them when the time comes, but for now go be with your kid he's gonna need all the love he can get." Jiraiya said. Minato then walked over to his family who were discussion on who would get Naruto first. Jiraiya was watching them when Hiruzen walked over to him.

"Jiraiya a moment if you would?" He asked. Jiraiya nodded and they both shushined to the roof. When the reappeared they walked over to the rail and looked at the Hokage monument.

"Jiraiya what news do you have from the other villages?" The Hokage asked as he lit his pipe and started smoking it.

"They are starting to build up there forces for war sensei. I guess they weren't content with the last one." Jiraiya mumbled as he looked up at the stars.

"I didn't think there would be another war in my lifetime." Hiruzen said with a frown as he got a depressed look on his face.

"Don't worry we got time to prepare, there still rebuilding there power since the Uzumakis wiped out half there forces in the last war." He said with a chuckle.

"Yes they helped us win the war, but the price was to great, we lost our main ally and our closest friends. If only we got there in time." He said with clenched fists, for years he blamed himself for what happened to the Uzumakis, but truth be told there wasn't anything they could've done. As soon as they received a scroll from them alerting that they were under attack, Hiruzen rallied his froces and marched for Uzushiogakure, but by the time they got there all they found was dead shinobi, no Uzumakis were found alive, he's just glad Kushina arrived a week before their destruction so she can carry on their legacy.

"I agree but we shouldn't live in the past, we should remember there sacrafices and strive to create a peaceful world the one they dreamed of. "Jiraiya said.

"Im getting to old for this shit."He said as he put his head on the rail.

"Ohhh you thinking of retiring sensie?"

"Yes I have been Hokage for a long time, I think its time for me to pass the will of fire onto another." He said with a smile.

"Oh who's the poor fool that's gonna take your place?"He said. Hiruzen looked at Jiraiya.

"Don't even think it I'm already dealing with my family and my spi network, I wont have anytime to be Hokage." Jiraiya said as he crossed his arms.

"Then who would you recommend?" At this Jiraiya got into a thinking pose.

"Tsunade won't do it, it brings back to many bad memories with Nawaki, Orochimaru wont do it because then she wouldn't be able to do any of her research." Jiraiya stopped for a couple of seconds then it finally hit him.

"Tsunades probably gonna kill me but I think it should be Minato who should become Hokage sensei." Jiraiya said with a smile on his face.

"Hmmm your right, but do you think he is ready for such a position?" Hiruzen questioned

"Not yet he might be powerful but he dosent really know how the village works, give me and Tsunade a couple years to teach him and he should become the strongest and wiset Hokage there ever lived."

"Fine you got couple of year's then he's taking the hat I wish to retire while I still got couple years left." Hiruzen said as he started to laugh.

"Good, now that's out of the way we should get back to them before they start looking for us." They sushind outside of the room and looked through the glass as Kushina and Minato played with there child, as Tsunade and Orochimaru looked on with smiles on their faces.

"You know you're wrong."

"About what sensie?"

"Minato won't become the strongest and wisest Hokage that had ever lived."

"Oh, who do you think will?"

"You're looking at him."

Jiraiya looked where he was seeing and seen Naruto laughing with his family

"It's there son, he will become the strongest and wisest Hokage that had ever lived and will live."

"You sure about that?, he was just born a hour ago." Jiraiya replied with a questionable look. Hiruzen only smiled and nodded his head.

"I can't explain it, but I know he will achieve greatness, there's no better person to pass my moniker THE GOD OF SHINOBI to. He was destined for greatest."And with that he walked in the room leaving a gawking Jiraiya behind. After a couple of minutes Jiraiya got his composer under control and looked at Naruto.

 _'Hmmm Naruto Uzamaji Senju, are you really the Child of Prophecy?'_ Jiraiya looks up from Naruto and looks at the others and gives a small smile.

 _'But don't wory, you won't walk this path alone, we will stand by you no matter what and we will help you achieve peace, even at the cost of our lives.'_

"Jiraiya get in here and see you grandchild." Tsunade yelled from inside the room.

Jiraiya smiled at her and walked in the room, as he walked over to them Kushina handed Naruto over to him to hold. Jiraiya started rocking Naruto back and forth and when they made eye contact he knew he was right. _'Naruto you are the child of prophecy, I'm sure of it now'_

 **AN**

 **Don't know the pairings yet so comment who you want.( REMEMBER IT'S A DIFFERENT TIMELINE SO CHOOSE PEOPLE THAT ARE ALIVE)**

 **Well thank you for reading my new story, it might've been confusing in the beginning but that was in the future with Narutos sister.**

 **This is going to be a three part book, the first is going to be with Naruto as the Main Character and then for the second book it will be Erza as the Main Character, then for the Third it will go back to Naruto.**

 **Make sure you check out my other stories, don't know what story I'll update next but stay tuned.**

 **If you like make sure you drop a review and if you did not like it then let me know why.**

 **Well if you got any more questions post them and I'll reply to ya.**

 **Ps.**

 **I am looking for a beta so if you are interested PM me and we can talk about it, but you have to have written a story or two with good grammer.**

 **Ak out**


End file.
